A Chat With the Disciples
by cw2k
Summary: This one shot was a idea I came up with. Chris and Melody has a chat with the Disciples created by nadillaandlaprasthefireandice. Credit goes to her. This one shot is my personal thanks for the inspiration of making her first MK story the Disciples. This is also an all-OC one shot. No MK character is involved except some of their names are mentioned.


A Chat With the Disciples

Chris and his daughter, Melody, visited Outworld. They received word that some kids somehow got sucked into Outworld. Melody looked in her tablet and found the names of the kids: Bryan, Kristina, Tiana, Azril and Nash. They spent hours searching for them. They set up camp not too far from the marketplace. They found one... Twerking? Melody looked in disgust.

"What is that fool doing?"

Chris couldn't answer. They subdued Bryan with a taser. They later subdued the rest without detection. A few hours later, the Disciples woke up.

"Where are we?" asked Riana.

"Greetings!"

They see Chris and Melody.

"Who are you two?" asked Nash.

"I am Chris Jones and this is my daughter, Melody. We are the new Co-owners of the Homefront Warriors in Earthrealm. I understand all five of you somehow managed to come to Outworld."

Bryan was eyeing on Melody. "Well, look at you. What's a sweet thang like you doing here?"

You could tell Melody was about to throw up.

"Ok, uh, Bryan, right?"

"How did you know?"

"The important thing is, how did you five get here? And Bryan, do not go near my daughter again."

"Why not, dude? She's a hot piece of ass!"

Melody kicked him in the nuts real hard. "MY BALLS!"

"Fuckin' psycho."

Nash explains, "I was playing MK9 with Kristina and she was using Jade, one of my hot crushes along with Mileena. As we were playing, the screen somehow got bright. It kept flickering. Next thing I know, we found ourselves in Edenia."

"So you're telling us you all got sucked into the game?" Melody asked.

"It seems so," Tiana answered. Her pet, a bearded lizard was crawling on her shoulder.

"Um..." Melody pointed at the lizard.

"This is Kurt, my lizard."

"Why is he bearded? Anyway..."

"So are you seeing anyone, Melody?" Bryan asked trying to flirt with her.

"Bryan, leave the woman alone!" Kristina yelled at Bryan.

"No, I am single and _happily_ so," Melody replied irritatedly.

"You guys seem to have survived so far," said Chris.

"I'm currently being trained by Sheeva," said Kristina.

Melody studied Kristina. "You look like you could fight."

"You should've seen me with Ermac."

"You know him?"

"Yea! I'm 16 years old and I'm practically built."

"I see."

"Check this out," said Bryan. "My boy Nash had sex with Jade!"

*BRYAN!"

"Calm yourselves! How is this related to you guys being here?"

"Riana has a love interest with Reptile!"

"No, I don't!"

"She wants to have his baby lizards!"

Chris was getting irritated "ENOUGH! We came here to bring you guys home."

"He'll fuckin' no!" Bryan protested. "Not until Nash sticks that dick into Mileena's camel toe!"

"Oh my God!"

"This has been a complete waste of time," said Melody.

"Melody, don't mind Bryan. He's a jackass," said Nash.

"Clearly."

"Look, yes, I did have sex with Jade. She's one of my favorite characters in the game along with Mileena."

"That's understandable, but..."

"Please, Melody. This is my chance to score with Mileena as well."

"He wants to score with you too."

Nash have Bryan a deathly look.

"Ok, Nash. I warned you. Mileena is vicious. She won't hesitate to bite your dick off."

"I met her before..."

"Still..."

Chris stopped her. "Look, man. You have any idea what you're getting yourself into? Like you, Jade is pretty much the fan favorite just like Kitana and Mileena. Shit, if I had my way, I'd nail all three of them. Basically, you're just living the dream. I just hope you come back in one piece."

"If I may," Azril spoke. "We are called the Disciples. We're currently training for the next Mortal Kombat tournament. Bryan, on the other hand..."

"Say no more, Azril," Chris said. "As much as I want to continue, we will meet again. Until then, be careful."

"I'm really sorry on our behalf," said Kristina. "Melody, do you have any pointers? There's a certain cowboy along with Ermac that has a love interest in me. And then I have to choose one in the end. What should I do?"

"Ermac is a soul collective, Kristina. You're a beautiful young girl taking a big risk."

"It might not be a smart decision on your part," said Chris. "The cowboy, maybe, but Ermac? He is not made to love, he's made to serve."

"I understand, but..."

"This may sound insane coming from me," Melody added. "But if you could help Ermac and that cowboy open their hearts to love, it will somewhat help you make your decision at the end. And Riana, is it true you might have a little interest in Reptile? He spits corrosive acid."

"Don't knock until you try it." Said Bryan.

"And you, Bryan, there ain't no way in hell you be getting some pussy. The way you act... don't get me started."

"I had plenty-a-pussy..."

"Shut the fuck up, Nicki Minaj wannabe!"

"Anyway, we wish you luck on the decisions you make," said Chris as he and Melody turn to leave but without Bryan smacking Melody's ass.

"You pervert!"

Melody beat the living shit out of Bryan. "I better not see your twerking ass again, or you're going to get much worse than what I gave you, you sick fuck!" Melody walked out. Everyone looked at Bryan, crying like a pussy.

"I think she likes me!" Oh, God!


End file.
